


A Cold Shoulder

by HydrasLovelyWeapon21 (MakBarnes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brother Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, New York, Pre-The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV), Reader Insert, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shooting, Slow Burn, mentions of abuse, mentions of steve - Freeform, reader had powers, sister reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/HydrasLovelyWeapon21
Summary: After the death of your brother Riley, Sam Wilson had taken over at your stand in brother. After the snap and everyone returned you had some hidden secrets that will soon be discovered as Sam returns with a new partner and brings your life at the foothold of danger.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sharon Carter/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 12





	A Cold Shoulder

Your breath was caught in your throat as you signed into your dad’s retirement home. You hated that he was in here but his Alzhimers got too bad and it was for his safety. You visited every week, twice a week. Your schedule never faltered and it was something you were very proud about. Every minute of your day, planned out, no room for anything but what mattered. You set your worn leather purse on the table with a sigh and plastered a smile on your face as your dad came around the corner with the help of a nurse.  
“Hey Dad!”  
“Who’s this?” Your dad sat across from you and waited for the nurse to introduce you.  
“He’s been getting worse since Wednesday.” The nurse patted your shoulder as you sat down and pulled out a candy package.  
“Here Dad. I brought you some gummies.” You laid a clean white box in front of him and smiled at the small joy that filled his face. You had found this company that made water filled jellies in multiple colors for people in situations like your own.  
“Where-where’s my son?”  
“Dad. I’m {Y/N}, Your daughter. Garrett isn’t here.” You cleared your throat ast the thought of your brother. You kept your brain from that memory and tried to change the subject. Watching your dad devor the water based gummies you dug into your purse and pulled out your sketchbook. Grabbing your dad's attention you laid out a few of your news pieces and watched his brain try to make connections. His fingers carefully flipped through the pages and hummed politely to signal he liked them. You watched as he glanced out of the window and pushed away the half eaten package of jellies. “What’s wrong?”  
“I miss my daughter.”  
“I miss you too Dad.”  
“You don’t even know me to miss me. I want to go back to my room.”  
“Dad, please stay.”  
“Stop calling me that!” Your dad grumbled as he walked away from you. Huffing you quietly packed up your drawings and took the package up to the nurse for him later.  
“Don’t worry, It’s just a day.” The nurse assured you.  
“It seems to be repeating constantly.” Your voice sounded hollow and you quickly redirected yourself. “I will see you on Sunday!” Waving bye to your dad’s nurse you jingled your keys from your pocket and watching the street before opening your door to get in. You pushed back your hair and took in a deep breath. Turning on your car your loud music came through the speakers and you screamed the loudest you could. Gripping onto the steering wheel tightly you relaxed and turned down the music to a dull roar. It was hard seeing your dad like this. He was the only family you really had left. You wished and prayed for a miracle that he would just remember soon.  
As you drove you rolled your eyes at the traffic and decided to take a few alleys to get back to your place. Heading up the hard brick stairs you adjusted your purse around your back as you climbed. Letting out a heavy breath you adjusted your keys in your hand and picked out your key. You slammed the door behind you as you threw your keys down on your small entry table. Hanging up your bag you headed to your kitchen area and took out a bag of cat food. Filling the scoop with food you clicked your tongue to call you pet and smiled when you felt her against your legs. Meowing loudly at you she jumped to the counter and you pet her head.  
“It’s been a hard day, Sage. I’m sure your day was heavenly.” Nuzzling your head against her small one, you trailed your hand down her spine before leaving her to eat. You untied your shoes and kicked them into the corner as you relaxed against the couch. Looking around your tiny apartment you saw everything you had to complete and felt like crying. Waving your hand in the air, a purple force started running water in the sink and the dishes flowed under. As the dishes began washing themselves the broom and dustpan came zooming out of the storage area and began sweeping the entire area. You buried your face and into your knees. Floating your phone over to the couch, you quickly searched through your saved videos and brought up the most familiar one of all. Swiping up on your screen a bright smile filled your face.  
"Hey! So just listen I know it's her birthday but it's also mine and I just think it's a bit unfair that she gets to plan our surprise party. I think I deserve an input on my party, I got it! We should have a cereal bar with our favorite ones, or we could go skydiving! NO LET’S SKYDIVE FOR AN ENTRANCE!” You laughed at the man's excitement as the video ended. Your mom had recorded this a week before your party and you had reluctantly agreed to everything on his list. You could remember the ache in your legs because of the landing and the bright smile on your face. You compelled a picture over and ran your fingers over the image. Your eyes darted to the calendar as you wiped away the tears. Clearing your throat you stood up and stopped the dishes mid wash. You adjusted yourself back to life and picked up where your magic left off. You hated using your powers ever since your brother’s accident. You had never told him, he got assigned to a special mission in the Air Force and it had ended drastically. You tried to not think of him but sometimes the tears just slipped through. Not having Riley’s best friend around was worse. Sam Wilson. You kept a distance, you refused to let any of his new friends find out about your powers. He had taken Riley’s new spot as a brother, He was gone too. As well as half of the world. He had disappeared. Your heart ached for some comfort, someone who knew you, The real you. Keeping your face hidden was exhausting, All of the attention and lavish living the Avengers got made you jealous. You hated that you were just as special but you couldn’t bring yourself to use them. They just made you sick. You felt like a monster. 

“Hey Lover.” Your lips met with his own as they curled into a smirk.  
“HI Baby!” Your eyes diverted back to your drawing as he relaxed behind you.  
“Why do you draw these things? Seems like a waste.”  
“My mom always liked my drawings, It makes me feel close ever since she ya know.” Your mother had died a year ago and it felt like your world had ended. You found comfort in drawing and being with your boyfriend of almost a year. He was drinking the night you had decided to go out and get your mind off of things. He was smooth and sexy and you couldn’t believe anyone this hot noticed you.  
“She’s dead, get over it. Try to spend some time with your dad.”  
“It’s not that simple. My dad has Riley, I had my mom. How would you feel if your parents died?!” You held your things close to your body because you wanted to leave.  
“You know what I mean. It’s bad to hold onto the past.” He tried to pull your arm to him. “Lay back down and doodle.”  
“No! I-i think I need to leave.” You turned to walk out of the door but felt yourself being pulled back.  
“I said stay.” Your boyfriend hovered over you and held you against the bed. “I’m so sick of your depressed ass. You need to move on and start focusing on what really matters.” He kissed your skin feverishly and ran his hand up your shirt. You pushed him away and rushed to pick up your things. Scoffing as he sat back down he quickly picked up his phone and called someone.  
“Hey Baby. Wanna come over? Yea, yea. I miss you too” Flipping the phone closed he pinned you against the wall and laughed. “See I can replace you.”  
“I always thought you were a whore.” Pulling your knee up to hit his balls he fell back, letting you escape out of the door. Running to your car you sped away as he ran after you out of his townhome. 

You knocked yourself out of the flashback and wiped away the heavy tears. You powers were out of control, you had no idea what to do with them and it was a learning process. You knew how to defend yourself even to get away so you didn’t have to use them. Cursing under your breath you readjusted yourself with the surrounding and tried to think of a happy memory that your powers could manifest around you. It’s always the bad ones you have to relive…  
Later as you got ready for bed you glanced over your fingers. Seeing a small orb of power form you quickly changed your actions and began brushing your teeth. You laid down and watched your favorite rom-com as you faded asleep. 

Sirens blared in your ears while a bright light shines across your face. You winced at the brightness but felt yourself unable to move. Warm blood rushed down your face to pool against the curve of your lip. Your eyes saw smoke, broken glass. Car wreck you thought to yourself  
“Shhh, Sweet one, it will be over soon. The pain will be gone.” THe man almost cradled your face as you felt warmth flowing through your cheeks. Your eyes closed to the sensation, and felt the darkness welcome you again.  
Aching bones, Skin on fire. You awoke to find yourself in bed with a small note sticking out of your pocket. “You’re welcome…” Your head felt like bricks as you tried to drag yourself to the bathroom finally resting against the sink Your skin glowed with a weird sheen to it, while your hair seemed to perfectly fall. You felt different, You approached the mirror and blinked a few times. At the last blink the room turned dark and you saw a version of yourself behind you with glowing eyes and two hands covered in a strange purple power. Falling back you found yourself falling into your tub. Looking around yourself you noticed the same purple aura around your hands. Your breathing hitched and you felt yourself screaming. 

Shifting in your bed you shot up and noticed the burned bedsheets. You cried out and curled into yourself.  
“Not Again!” Anger fueled you as you changed your bedding with the spares you kept around. It was breaking the bank and you couldn’t take much more of it. Resting against the wall you watched the stars try and twinkle against the bright city lights and wiped away the small pool of tears. You pulled your brother box down from your closet and relaxed against your bed. Carefully picking up the lid you laid it off to the side as you looked over the few letters Riley had written you. A picture of him in his new Flight tech that Sam still used today. You felt tears pricking your eyes as you picked up his dog tags. Pulling them over your head to hand around your neck you heard a loud knock against your door. You covered yourself with a shawl and let your hair bunch around your hands. Peeking out of the hole you saw Sam leaning against the frame. You quickly opened the door and watched his face grow a smile.  
“Hey Bambi.” Sam limped to a stand and winced through a smile.  
“Sam what the hell happened to you?” You caught him on your shoulder and helped him inside. Noticing another figure close the door you figured they were together. Leaning Sam on the couch the other person stood back in front of your window.  
“Not much Kid. Just the guys always shooting at us. Hey! Nice place...AH!” Sam laughed off the pain as you rushed over to him with a first aid kit. “I’m sorry to come here but we don’t know who to trust and Cyborg over there doesn’t know anyone else.” You glanced over to the man who sat still as a rock. His hair was pulled back into a messy bun and a thick jacket laid over his chest which tugged at the sweater threads to stretch. His eyes darted over to you and you noticed his teeth dragging over his bottom lip. Your breath hitched as you tried to pay attention to Sam but felt his friend’s eyes watching your every move.  
“Hey! Barnes! Did you forget how to blink? You still have yet to show me your reset button.” Sam laughed to distract himself as you pressed gauze against his wound.  
“At least I didn’t run into gunfire for some dame!” The man scoffed towards him and directed his attention back outside.  
“Really Sam?” You sighed while placing a bandage over his ribs. You noticed blood trailed over the other man’s fingers and picked a few things out of your kit. Walking over to him you kneeled down and reached out for his hand. “I can help with that.”  
“It’s fine.” The man pulled away and produced a smirk on your face.  
“Liar.” You moved up to grab his wrist and bring it towards you. Hissing at you pulling his wrist you cleaned the blood away from his skin.  
“He doesn’t like asking for help.” Sam chimed from the couch which earned a smile from you.  
“Well does he have a name?” You flicked your eyes up to his steel ones and brushed a bit of your hair away.  
“Bucky, or James Barnes.” His eyes went soft as he spoke and you couldn't help but wonder if that's what forever felt like.  
“Bucky. I like it.” You giggled and held the gauze around his hand. He chuckled a bit at the name as you sauntered away. You carried heavy pillows and sheets out to each of them and traced Bucky's hand with your own. "One of you gets the couch, the other gets a bed." You pointed over to your guest room and heard Sam rushing for it.  
"Since he won't use it. I will."  
"Sleep both of you. I'm going back to bed." 

"Who is she?"  
"My war partner Riley, his sister. She lived through the blip and now is here. The only real person I could trust right now."  
"She had a set of tags on. Is she?"  
"Riley’s and man let me tell you now she won't let you in easily. Damn near took me six years and her brother was dying for her to be close with me. So good luck. Besides Sharon said she had a friend for you!” Bucky grimaced at Sam’s comment as he returned to look out of the window. Watching everything that moved he helped Sam to the spare bedroom before making a small area on your couch. He tried to sleep but was tortured by his mind. He paced silently in your living room before finally settling on your stack of magazines. Flipping on the smallest light above your stove top he sighed as he slipped himself down to the floor. He flipped through the magazine just trying to get his mind off of things. His eyes darted to lock with your sleepy ones as you stumbled out of your bedroom. You smiled politely at him while you reached for a glass. Using the ice maker and water device on the front of your fridge you adjusted yourself to cover the upper part of your leg.  
“Are you thirsty?” You offered the glass to him, your breath hitched as his fingers touched your own and you tried to cover your blush. Watching his tongue lick up a few droplets left on his lips you chewed into your own.  
“Thank you.” Bucky stood up from the floor and slipped past you.  
"Can't sleep?"  
"Just don’t sleep well.” Bucky acted as if he was reading the magazine in the small light.  
"I'm the same way. Ever since the blip. I'm not the same. Sorry I overshare. I forgot you...blipped. Along with Sam…There is a lamp over here.” You walked softly over to the far corner and turned the small dial. Smiling at him you offered the comfy chair with your small bookshelf next to it. “Help yourself.” You moved out of the way as Bucky came closer to sit with crossed legs in your chair.  
“Thank you…I..Uhm, you never told me your name.”  
“Oh! I’m sorry I’m {Y/N}”  
“Mm, pretty.” Bucky’s lip curled as your name first left his mouth. You felt your blush rising and took a few steps back. Noticing the guest door was cracked you peeked inside to see Sam taking up the entire bed and snoring quietly. You laughed before backing up and taking out a chilled glass.  
“Want something stronger? Or will it not affect you like the Captain.”  
“You-you knew Steve?” Bucky’s face lit up slightly at the memory of his best friend.  
“Only heard about him all of the time from the bird in there. He could not stop talking about everyone.” You poured some whiskey into your glass.  
“I’m guessing you must know everything.” He head held in shame towards you and you could see him trying to hold back.  
“Only mentioned the uhm arm thing. But he never did mention how handsome you are, mphm, Must be jealous.” You laughed while you sat down and folded your legs under you. “Do you mind if I? We could watch something.” You pointed a remote up to your TV and waited for an answer. Bucky shook his head as he tried to angle his neck towards the television. “I don’t bite. Unless provoked.” You winked and patted the other end of the couch at him. You smiled against the glass as he slowly moved next to you. Bucky held himself against the arm of the couch as you relaxed deeper. Taking another sip, you selected a rerun of the Great British Baking Show and tried to peek at Bucky’s reaction. His eyes shined against the light and you could see them at their full color. Jumping a bit as his head quickly turned to look at you, you chuckled a bit before returning to the screen. You flipped a piece of your hair back and finished off the drink with ease. You felt a bit of a relief wash over you and knew the alcohol was taking effect. Clearing your throat you stood up and walked your glass over to the sink, you quickly returned and took a closer seat next to Bucky. He heard your breathing stop and you could feel his urge to reach out and touch you. You slid your hand next to yourself on the cushion and just before your fingers touched your door was blasted open and gunfire filled your apartment. Throwing up a purple shield around the two of you Bucky’s eyes went wide at your powers. You knew you had messed up as soon as Sam threw himself behind the kitchen counter.  
“Who are these guys!” Sam screamed over the bullets as Bucky loaded his gun behind you.  
“Don’t know. One way to find out.” Bucky returned the fire and you saw three bodies drop. As the bullets stopped you brought back in your shield and looked at the holes littering your place.  
“I’m so sorry, {Y/N}...” Bucky’s hand reached for you but you had moved before he could touch you. Your eyes filled with tears at your shattered apartment and you felt your power growing in your hands. Clenching your fists together, you stormed off and quickly threw some of your things in a bag. Emptying out Riley’s box into your bag you grabbed your family’s last picture and shut your door.  
“I’m assuming we have to leave so let’s go.” You grabbed your car keys and carefully walked to your car. Waiting for the men to catch up you unlocked your doors and all three quickly got in. You adjusted your mirrors and felt Bucky’s eyes on you again. You took in a deep breath and pulled out of the parking lot. 

As the sun rose the car was still silent. You had just been driving, you didn’t know where you would go but it was away from there. As the car turned into a wooded back road Sam cleared his throat and you felt your muscles tense.  
“Are we just going to ignore the fact that you have abilities?” Sam watched your face turn into fear and you clench the wheel tighter.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But to be fair nobody knew. It just happened one day. I was in a wreck and then I woke up with this. I’ve been teaching myself and so far it’s been okay…” You hid the shame you held for yourself inside as you glanced back at Bucky’s soft comforting eyes. “Now you two need to tell me who we are running from.”  
“We don’t know.” Bucky chimed up from the back as Sam pointed to a small long road.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Somewhere safe.” You took in a deep breath as you turned down the road and saw a large compound come into view.


End file.
